


The Day After

by Tdelicot



Category: Star Trek TOS - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk, McCoy and the rest of his Enterprise crew wake up from celebrating the New Year's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After

Star date 6234.61 This short piece take place just after the end of the third season after the Janice Lester affair.

Captain Kirk reporting.

Let's hope so, I just just about know remember, what exactly what happened last night with the New Year's on board the Enterprise.

Everyone went wild, since we are currently docked in orbit around Rigel, with most of the first watch having to beam down to celebrate.

But for myself, Mr. Spock, Dr. Leonard McCoy and Lt. Uhura decided to stay on board to keep things going, until the rest of the first shift comes back up to take over.

One thing for sure, I have a brute of a headache, along with being really tired, but then again, I did have a great deal of fun with Helen Noel last night, ever since she came back from her assignment on the penal colony.

We both decided, to try again with forming a special friendship/relationship, otherwise it was great!

It was at this point, he heard his sonic shower go off, not really knowing what was going on at the moment.

He gets up from his bed, to go check it out, when he sees a very naked Noel stepping out, with no towel around her. "Beautiful!", he says under his breath.

"Well, James!, are you ready to go round four with the New Year's?"

"Ready, and Able!" He says, while grabbing her into his arms.  
/////  
Meanwhile in sick bay...

Doctor Leonard McCoy decided to not take another drink for a long time to come, he needed to keep his brain clear today, just in case something happens down on the planet and the Enterprise.

What he needed to do , was trying to contact his daughter Johanna, trying to mend things back together with their father and daughter separation for the longest time. He's wanting to do this for the longest time....

He goes to the intercom at his desk, asking Lt. Freeman on the bridge for communications, to send a sub space message.

It wasn't Lt. Freeman, instead having to be Uhura, sounding like she use a week's vacation on Wringley's planet, with the way her voice was croaking over the intercom.

"Lt. Uhura, This is Dr. McCoy, do me a favor, to send a sub message to Alpha Centauri Prime, I need to speak with my daughter Johanna McCoy Wilkson, it's her married name now the past ten years. The code is Alpha Beta Three 1389.", please let me know on whether or not she accepts the message." He says.

" I will, Doc!" While going to work on her communications board.  
////  
While in Mr. Spock quarters, this will be the first time, he would of celebrated a Earth's custom having to be the New Year's for a Vulcan. Even though with Human traits as well, with Amanda being his human mother, and Sarek is father.

The last time he spoke with his father was a few months ago, as he was on his way to Earth for a special conference for Star fleet and the Federation on Vulcan ethics. There conversation was most logical, and simple, since Spock had asked his father in regard to his health, and the state of his marriage with his mother Amanda.

He said, that he was well, since the heart surgery by Dr. McCoy, and that his marriage was most LOGICAL by his standards.

It was at this particular time, Spock has a quest in his quarters, having to be Christine Chapel. Mr. Spock had decided finally to give in to his inner feelings, to indulge and sample Christine's delight's. He was still some what "Out of it" after Christine, had him try some of the Earth's custom's with the Wine, whiskey and Scotch to get his green blood working, having to make him feel that he was losing control, and it's basically what Christine needed to do after all. "Lose Control!"

When she out from his bedroom area, she came over to ask him, on whether he wanted to try the "Delights" once again.

"Indeed, I will!" He says, wile holding onto her hand, to enter into his bedroom.

////

Finale...

It was several hours later...

Doctor McCoy was awaken from Lt. Nyota Uhura, having to sound much better, tells him to expect a message in two hours from his daughter, and grand child Tyler to speak with his grandfather.

He had tears in his eyes, as this was turning to be a wonderful start of the New Year for him and his family.

The end.


End file.
